


Absolution’s Grace

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution’s Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came immediately to mind when I saw the prompt and it’s definitely not something I normally do. I hope it accomplished what I wanted it to.
> 
> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man)**Catw00man** for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for prompt #175 - BOOM! over at [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

The contraction rips through her, doubles her over, and she presses one hand to her stomach while the other curls into the bedsheets.

She tries to breathe like they taught her, listen to the calm voice at her side, but it all bleeds into the background haze of painpressure _now_.

_BOOM_

After all they’d accomplished, it had still come down to this. A fledging government eager to show its teeth had ordered the Ishvallan War Trials.

_BOOM_

He should be here. She shouldn’t be alone for this.

A wet cloth mops her forehead. A hand rubs her back. She looks around. They have kind faces, sad faces, because they know. They know _too much_.

_BOOM_

They hadn’t planned this but when they found out there was no question. For once, happiness didn’t seem so far fetched.

_BOOM_

Her water breaks after they’ve said their last goodbyes. The contractions intensify as she watches him walk across the parade grounds. They share one last glance before they take her away.

_BOOM_

Pushpain _relief_. She slumps back against the bed. They tell her it’s a boy as she smiles softly down at him.

He has his father’s eyes.

She hopes he lives a life untainted.

She hopes he grows old.

She's so tired. Every breath a struggle. The light's fading and she just wants to sleep. His tiny hand wraps around her finger. Her body slowly goes lax.

The doors slam open as the baby cries and his mother’s eyes slide closed.


End file.
